


i'm sorry miss rabbit

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Family, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Laura helps him sneak out of the kitchen window, Derek realizes that he shouldn’t have trusted her assurances that neither of them would get into trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm sorry miss rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> Derek's about seven here. 
> 
> I picture Laura to be around ten.

Laura meets him on the stairs, her lips curling up into a wicked grin that Derek has come to associate with trouble. 

“Wanna go do something fun?” Laura asks.

“As long as it won’t get grounded,” Derek replies, because he understands his sister’s meaning of the word fun.

When Laura helps him sneak out of the kitchen window, Derek realizes that he shouldn’t have trusted her assurances that neither of them would get into trouble.

“I thought I couldn’t be out during the moon,” Derek says as soon as his feet hit solid ground.

Laura scoffs. “Uncle Peter won’t even notice you’re gone. And if you keep your mouth shut, Mom and Dad won’t know anything happened when they get back Friday,” she adds threateningly before taking his hand and leading him around to the back of the house.

Derek can’t help but squirm awkwardly when they come into the backyard. He wants to look cool in front of Laura, because she’s awesome and he thinks that she can show him how to be awesome, too, but he doesn’t want to lie to his parents. It never works out well and it only makes Mom a billion times more mad when she figures out the truth. 

“Don’t wuss out on me, Der,” Laura whines, dropping his hand. “I need a partner. You wanna be my cool partner in crime, right?”

“But if Mom finds out...”

“Don’t worry,” Laura sighs, turning to face Derek fully when they reach the edge of their yard, where the trees grow thick and the smell shifts to something that makes Derek’s wolf pace inside his chest. “I’ve snuck out tons of times and Mom’s never noticed.”

“How come you didn’t bring me before?” Derek asks. He tries to not sound angry, but he knows it’s a lost cause. Laura can read him better than anyone.

His sister sighs again, like she’s wasting her time talking with her little brother when she was the one that dragged him out here. Derek had been just fine waiting in the basement with Uncle Peter and his cousins until the full moon, but no, that’s not enough for Laura. She always has to do something stupid. 

“You weren’t ready to go out before, little brother,” Laura says, pulling Derek from his thoughts. She tucks a strand of dark hair behind her ear and flashes him a smile. “But, you’re old enough to keep up now, so you gonna come with me or stay in the basement with the babies?”

As if they had been waiting for that cue, the clouds that had been blocking the sky for most of the day begin to drift further and further apart. Derek can feel the pull of the moon even stronger now and he wonders what it will feel like when the moon is at its peak and he can run beneath its light. He can hear his mother’s voice, telling him that he’s gonna be in so much trouble when she gets back, and that he’s not ready for this. Not yet. But who can it hurt? There aren’t any humans for miles around and, besides, even if Laura is a little weird and likes to make trouble, she wouldn’t let anything really bad happen to him.

Derek grins, running his tongue over his teeth as they grow in his mouth. When he looks back up at his sister, she’s baring the same feral smile as he.

“Alright,” Derek says, the word coming out twisted. “I’ll come.”

“Awesome,” Laura hisses before reaching for his hand again. “C’mon, Der, I’ve got the perfect place to wait,” she adds, tugging him into the trees.

The canopy overhead blocks some of the moon’s light, but as they move through the forest, Derek can feel the urge to shift and run and chase stronger than he ever has before. Back in the basement, he had gotten good at controlling his shift, because his parents had told him that he wouldn’t be allowed out with the grownups until he could control the urges that raced through his body. It had never made sense to him, because the adults always shifted on the full moon, so who cared if he could control it? Now, though, Derek was glad that he had been practicing. He didn’t want to shift before the moon was high and embarrass himself in front of Laura. She'd think he was a baby.

Derek breaks out of his thoughts when Laura tugs extra hard on his hand and points at a little cave that Uncle Peter used to take them both to.

“Here. We can wait here,” Laura breathes excitedly. 

The idea of hiding in a completely dark cave during the full moon isn’t one that thrills Derek, but he doesn’t say a thing as he walks in. It takes a moment for his eyes to adjust to the lack of light, but when they do, Derek can make out everything as clear as he would’ve been able to in the middle of the day. His dad had once told him that humans couldn’t see things at night as well as he could and he wonders how they even made it this long in the world if they’re blind whenever the sun is gone. 

Laura sits cross legged in the middle of the cave and Derek copies her. They can both see the moon from this position and he can’t help the happy little grow that escapes his mouth.

“How long until you’re gonna shift?” Derek asks, turning to look up at his sister.

“Until the adults do,” Laura says, picking at one of her nails like this isn’t the coolest thing they’ve ever done. “They’ll be too busy keeping track of each other to really notice us,” she adds, which seems dumb, because Derek knows that the adults of their family don’t need to keep track of each other. There’s nothing in these woods that would dare attack a full grown werewolf, much less a pack of them, but he doesn’t say anything to Laura. Maybe she knows something that he doesn’t. 

Derek’s not sure how much time passes, but he spends each minute feeling the wolf inside of him grow more and more agitated. For once, he doesn’t bother to try and find his anchor as his claws begin to elongate. Next to him, he can see Laura’s claws digging into the ground, and a shiver runs through her body as she lifts her head. He’s about to ask how much longer she thinks they’ll have to wait when a howl cuts through the silence that had settled around them. Despite never having run with the adult wolves before, Derek can recognize their howls, and he listens as, one by one, they all sing to the moon.

“Now,” Laura says next to him, her words coming out twisted and chopped up thanks to the fangs in her mouth. She looks over at him with eyes that blaze blue. “Shift now, Derek,” she adds, her own features beginning to change.

There’s always a little bit of pain that comes with a full shift, but for the first time, Derek is barely aware of it. The pull of the moon is overwhelming and his wolf howls with joy. It’s only when Laura’s hand slaps over his mouth that Derek realizes he’s howled out loud.

“Shhhh,” she hisses, holding one clawed finger up to her lips. Her eyes flash in the dark. “If you’re loud, they’ll find us,” she snarls before standing and motioning for Derek to follow. 

They creep out of the cave, stepping carefully. The adults are far off, but there are other things they need to worry about. The creatures in the forest may not wish to fight any full grown werewolves, but Derek knows (from stories, but those still count) that some creatures will gladly prey on little wolves. Somewhere in the distance, a twig snaps, and Derek’s head snaps in its direction before he can fully process the noise. His lips curl up in the beginning of a snarl as he stares into the shadows, body tense as he waits for the other animal to reveal itself.

“Derek. Nothing’s gonna mess with us,” Laura says, lying a hand on his shoulder. Her claws dig in slightly when he doesn’t immediately react to her words.

“Ow!” Derek knocks her hand off and glares. “Mom told me that-”

“Those were just stories, Der, so you’d stay in the house like a good little pup. Now, follow me.”

“Where are we going?” 

“Just follow me,” Laura commands.

Any other night, Derek would’ve stayed around and questioned her just to be a pest, but his wolf yearns to obey. Laura may not be alpha, but she still outranks him. She knows it, too, judging by the smug grin on her face as she leads him into the forest. They move quickly, though Derek can’t help but stop sometimes when he picks up a scent on the wind. 

_Chase chase chase_ , his wolf commands, but Laura always grabs him by the hand before he can run, dragging him away from the thoughts of stalkhuntkill. 

“Don’t run away from me,” Laura warns him as she crawls over a fallen tree. “Knowing your luck, you’ll run into somebody, and then we’ll be in big trouble.”

“I’m not gonna,” Derek whines. When his turn to scramble over the log comes, he ends up losing his footing and falling onto the ground. “Oh, shut up, Laura,” Derek snaps as she laughs. 

“You’re the only wolf I know that can still trip themselves!”

“You don’t even know that many wolves,” Derek huffs, brushing off his pants. He’s about to keep yelling at her when he pauses, turning his head to the left. In the bushes, he can make out the glow of some animal's eyes. He can’t place the scent, but a whine builds up in his throat.

Laura’s laughter cuts off at the noise and she frowns before realization dawns on her face.

“Derek, no!”

She reaches for him, but he moves faster than her, taking off after the creature. As he runs, Derek can hear Laura coming after him. Part of him knows that he should stop, but the wolf is in charge now, and it wants to run.

_Stalkhuntkill._

_Stalkhuntkill._

_Stalkhunt-_

“Derek.”

He’s panting hard. Sometime during his run he had flung off his shirt, whooping like a wild man, and there are small spots of blood left behind from cuts that have long since healed. Derek runs a hand through his hair and grimaces when he realizes it’s covered in blood. 

“I see you had fun,” the wolf that had spoke before says with barely concealed amusement.

“I...” Derek pauses, tongue flicking at something caught between his teeth. 

“You caught a rabbit.”

Derek looks past the adult wolf’s legs and notices his sister for the first time. She has his shirt clutched in one hand and she looks like she kind of wants to kill him.

“Hush, Laura.” The words come out with a double timbre to them and even though the command isn’t directed towards him, Derek feels himself flinching, baring his neck out of instinct.

His mother continues staring at him before she snorts. “Follow me. We’re going home,” she snarls, eyes flashing red as she looks between both of her children. “And on the way, I’m going to have fun thinking of your punishment,” she adds, lips curling into the same grin Laura had sported earlier that night.

Grumbling to himself, Derek rises and trudges over to his sister.

“She wasn’t supposed to be home,” he whines as they walk.

Laura shoves his shirt at him. “Things must’ve gotten sorted out early,” she grumbles before wrinkling her nose at him.

“What?”

“You have rabbit breath. Oh, man, wait until I tell Uncle Peter you ate a rabbit! Raw!”

Before Derek can open his mouth, his mother turns and snarls at both of them. 

“One more word,” she warns, her voice trailing off.

Laura waits until their mother turns back around to mouth, “Rabbit breath!”

As Derek tugs his shirt over his head and tries to pick out rabbit fur from between his teeth, he wonders if pushing Laura into the pile of deer poop coming up will be worth whatever extended punishment his parents come up with.

Of course, Derek decides it'll be one hundred percent worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I want you all to know that I risked a bee sting putting this up cause I did this outside and apparently bees really hate me today.
> 
> Also, I was listening to Ms Jackson when I was picking a title. So, yeah, that's where it comes from.


End file.
